White Flag
by elizabethflowers1
Summary: Malekith is to Elizabeth as an unstoppable force is to an immovable object.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

" _If a world of darkness is the better way to live, sobeit. Don't expect any opposition from me._ "

"So what are you going call yourself [Name]?" Asked the woman in the flower dress.

"Call myself? You mean, like an alter ego?" You ask. You were strapped into a hi-tech medical chair, a strange device at the nape of your neck attached to a tube, channeling an orange liquid into your bloodstream.

"Every superhero has one." She replied with a sweet smile. Her dark brown hair was pulled back slightly by the sunflower clip she wore on the left side of her head. A strange organization had approached you a month ago, offering you perfect health. You were frail due to childhood sickness and you had never quite recovered. Taking pill upon pill, doctor after doctor, diet after diet, all in an attempt to feel better and be normal. With an offer for better health and the chance to do amazing things, who could resist?

"But I'm not a superhero." You reply, feeling the drain from the unusual form of dialysis. At least that's what they said it was. "I'm just me. I'm no hero. I'm not noble like Captain America, or rich and famous like Tony Stark. Hell, I'm nowhere even close to being like Thor. He's a freaking God."

"But none of that matters." She replied, taking your hand in hers and holding it tenderly. "It's what we do with the gifts we are given that make us who we are. And only you can decide your fate. No one else can for you." You smile, taking in those wonderful words. You sigh and close your eyes, thinking about what your name would be.

"_. Codename: _." You say quietly.

"Codename: _." She says. "What does it mean?"

"If I told you, it would ruin the meaning." You smile, knowing full well the meaning behind your chosen name. Codename: _.

 **Several months later. . .**

"_!" Coulson shouted from the other side of the room. "Don't make me come over there!"

"Suck dick sandwich!" You shout back, as you continue to hold Agent Ward in a nasty headlock, all the while Sky cheering you on.

"Office now." Coulson says and then walks away.

"Alright." You sigh as you release Ward, allowing the air to once again flow through his bronchial tubes.

"Damn _. Do you have to be so rough?" He asked as he held his throat, inhaling sweet oxygen deeply.

"Sorry Grant. Sometimes I just get so into it, I forget my own strength." You smile as you stand up and readjust your pants which have now pinched your crotch.

"You'd better see what Coulson wants before he gets mad." Sky said.

"Do not provoke the mighty Coulson." Ward replied as he sat down on the sofa next to Sky.

"It'll be ok. I've watched every tae-bo tape I could find. I can handle myself." You smile as you quickly walk to Coulson's office. You quickly shuffle your way to the other side of the S.H.I.E.L.D. plane and knock on Coulson's door.

"Come in." You hear him say through the door. You open the door and walk in.

"Hi." You say sweetly. "Sorry about the whole 'suck dick sandwich' thing." You say with a slight blush. "I was really into kicking his ass for the first time." He smiles at you and chuckles slightly.

"Your tie is crooked." He says as he looks at the file in his hands. You look down and realize not only is your black tie crooked, but your white polo shirt is partially tucked underneath the underwire of your bra. Embarrassed, you quickly pull your shirt down and quickly readjust your tie. "Have a seat when you're ready." You look at the seat across from his on the other side of his desk and take your seat. "You've been with us for a few months now, [Name]." He says as he looks over the file. Your file.

"Doesn't seem like that long." You say as you scratch your head. "You've all really made me feel at home; I couldn't ask for more from any of you."

"You've come quite a long way since Centipede. You've been quite helpful to us in trying to catch them. It does make me wonder why someone who is one of their subjects would turn on them like that?"

"I knew from the moment they asked me that there were hidden reason. When the time was right, I simply walked out. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Nothing less than blowing up their research lab."

"Whatever it takes." You reply. "It certainly helped you guys out. I heard no opposition from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"And it says here, you're still in opposition to take that device off." He replies back.

"Why should I?" You ask. "It's not hurting anyone. I feel amazing. Better than I ever have in all my life. You saw what I did to Agent Ward."

"And the fact that you are putting Agent Ward in a headlock for fun doesn't even raise a red flag to you?" Coulson interrupts you as you talk.

"It was a spar. I didn't start it, he did. Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them." You reply.

"Really? You would use a quote from _The Aristocats_?" He asked, slightly surprised you used such an old movie for reference.

"What? Everyone grew up with that movie. I don't care how old you are. Even you saw it." Coulson smiles and chuckles again.

"Yes. Yes I did see it. But I didn't call you in here for a long list of movie quotes. I actually have a mission for you."

"For me?" You ask. "But you've never sent me on a mission before."

"Exactly. I need someone who hasn't been seen before. You would do the job perfectly."

"What do you want me to do?" You ask. Ever since S.H.I.E.L.D. found you shortly after your escape from Centipede, they have been very cautious about dealing with you. You didn't blame them, but it did make you very happy that Agent Coulson took you in personally to stay with him and his team. Made you feel wanted and appreciated. Even if that might not have been the case. Agent Coulson hands you the file in his hands. It was never your file. It was a mission file. He was pulling your ear the whole time. "Figures." You smirk as you take the file and open it.

"Seems that our fellow Asgardian, Thor, went 12 rounds with a foe known only as Malekith. The two left quite a mess."

"And you're sending me on cleanup?" You ask as you quickly browse the file. The Centipede serum not only enhances your body, but your mind. Making it sharper and faster to obtain information. "That doesn't sound like a job for us."

"It wouldn't unless there was something we needed. There are remnants of alien technology left there and I want you to go catalogue it all."

"Me? Why me? That sounds really boring and I'm bad with charts." You joke.

"Think of this as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s way of testing you. It's simple and easy, I promise you that. I picked you out especially. It's true we could have sent in clean up to take care of that, but I wanted you to go in first."

"Well a mission's a mission, right?" You say. "I'll do it. Where am I headed?"

"Greenwich, England. Pack your bags, _." Coulson smiled.

"Pack my bags. Really? The only bag I brought was a plushie backpack." Hours later you find yourself at the scene of the crime, er, battle. The place was an utter mess. Every window you saw was completely shattered. The ground had been completely torn up and the building had serious structural damage to it. "It's almost a wonder it's still standing. "Stiff upper lip, I guess." The footage you had watched on the way, a compilation of news reels and cell phone videos, gave you a glimpse as to just how bad it was. With brown leather jacket and M&P 40 Pro firmly hugged by your thigh rig, you set foot on the grounds. It was night and S.H.I.E.L.D. had set up several lights so you could easily find your way around. They had even given you a map of all the items to retrieve. "Geeze, they could have done this themselves. Lazy bastards." You groan as you follow the map, carefully collecting everything they had marked. On the way, you found things that weren't listed. "This might get me some points with them." You think as you take a strange weapon back to the main site for S.H.I.E.L.D. to pick up in the morning. "Why are they asking me to do all this? Is it really just a scavenger hunt?" As you search for another item, something catches your eye. A rock. A rock might not seem like something to catch your eye but this rock was special. It was floating. All by itself. "Well hello." You say, carefully looking at it, making sure not to touch it. "How is this possible?" You ask yourself as you carefully poke it to see what it will do. "Coulson, I found something unusual." You say, your earwig picking it up.

"What is it _?" He asks.

"There's a rock, floating all by itself." You say, poking the rock from place to place.

"Don't touch it." He quickly replies. You quickly pull your hand away, eyes wide; hoping no one saw you doing that.

"What do you think I am? Stupid?" You ask sarcastically.

"I'm sending word to S.H.I.E.L.D. Come back to the plane right now _." He says.

"Alright, I'm on my way." You say with a hint of disappointment as you being to walk back to the plane. As you walk you begin to notice that other pieces of rubble are also beginning to levitate in the same manner. All around you, rocks, glass and strange metal pieces are levitating at various levels in the air. "Coulson, more things are starting to float now." You say into your earwig.

"_, get out of there now. It might not be safe for you." He says with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Yes Sir." You quickly reply as you being to run down the broken pathway. The debris continues to levitate around you and the lights begin to flicker. "Coulson, things are getting REALLY weird over here! What the hell's going on?!" You shout as you run faster.

"We don't know. Please be careful." He replies but his whole reply was not heard. Just as he finished his first sentence, something leapt out from under the walkway and grabbed your legs, pulling you under the walkway, causing your earwig to be ripped out from your earlobe. "_? _? _, are you there?! Come in!" You shriek as whatever it was sucks you down under the stone. It's dark and cold. As if you're floating in space. The feeling of water, running across your face and the growing feeling that you're sinking deeper into it intensifies as your skin begins to tingle. Your body begins to feel incredibly weak and you feel that you are about to pass out. Suddenly a voice rings out through the darkness. It is a low, dark voice that mutters something in another language. "What is that?" You think to yourself as you pass out.


	2. Chapter 2

_"How long has she been unconscious?"_

 _"About 12 hours."_

 _"And she's the one who destroyed Centipede's current base of operations?"_

 _"No doubt about it. Sounds like one of their experiments went rogue on them."_

 _"This might provide to be quite useful to us."_

 _"So it would seem."_

You slowly open your eyes to find that you are in what appears to be a hospital bed. Your wrists and ankles have been strapped to the sides and there are men and women working all around you. They don't appear to be doctors but in fact, scientists. "What's going on?" You ask, trying to understand why you were restrained. "Who are you?"

"She's awake." One of them says as they all surround your bed. They check everything on you they could possibly check.

"Where am I?" You ask again. "What's going on?"

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D." Someone says from the other side of the room. Everyone looks up to see a man in a nice suit, walking towards your bed. "Leave us." He says, motioning to the scientists to leave. The scientists file out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"What's S.H.I.E.L.D.?" You ask as he takes a seat by your bed.

"A name made by someone who likes to make intricate acronyms." He replied.

"Why am I tied up?" You ask, tugging slightly at the tan, leather restraints on your wrists.

"Just a security precaution." He replied. "We didn't know if you would be hostile when you woke up."

"Well I'm not hostile now. Can you please take these off?" You ask. They were very tight and uncomfortable.

"If you answer me a few questions first." He replies with a smile. "Then I'll take them off."

"That sounds fair to me. What do you want to know?"

"What were you doing outside of Centipede's lab?" He asked.

"So that's what they called themselves." You say. "It makes sense, considering the look of the device."

"The device on your neck?" He asks.

"Yea, that." You reply. He shifted in his seat, readjusting himself in the uncomfortable metal chair.

"These chairs are so uncomfortable." He says. "Can I sit on the bed instead?"

"I suppose so." You reply. "Just don't try anything." He smiles and takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry." He says. "I would never do something like that to anyone. Friend or foe."

"What's your name?" You ask.

"Phil. Phil Coulson." He replies. "And who might you be?"

"_. Codename: _." You reply.

"That's quite the name your mother gave you." He chuckled. "What's your real name?"

"[Name]." You reply slowly.

"Just [Name]?" He asks.

"Yea. Just [Name]." You sink your head down into the hard pillow a little and tug at the restraints again. "Now can you take these off?" You ask.

"I'll take the ones on your ankles off. Then after a few more questions, I'll take the ones on your wrists off. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure." You reply with a smile. Phil turns his body towards your feet and undoes the restraints, allowing your feet a little freedom.

"Is that better?" He asks as he turns back towards you.

"Much better, thank you." You smile.

"So [Name], the place they experimented on you blew up about a day ago. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" He asks.

"Yea." You reply. "I know all about it."

"Do tell." He replies back. You then proceed to tell him how you were approached by them, how they experimented on you and how you went about with your escape. "So that's what happened." He says.

"More or less, yea." You reply. "I knew they were trouble right from the start, but I wasn't about to turn down the offer of ridding myself of feeling weak and sickly. Even if I had to die trying, it was worth it to me." Phil, stood up from the bed and pulled the jacket of his suit down.

"I'm sure it was. Well, a deal's a deal." He says as he releases your wrists from the restraints. You grab your sore wrists and begin to rub them.

"Thanks." You smile as you sit up.

"No problem." He replies with a smile.

Suddenly you jolt awake. You quickly sit up and try to see where you are. You were sitting on the broken pathway. It was almost morning and no longer were there floating objects around you. You begin to look around for your earwig. You find it next to you and slip it back into your ear.

"Coulson, are you there?" You ask but there is no reply. "Hello S.H.I.E.L.D. Is anyone there?" You ask again. "Damn it, battery must be dead." You think as you take the earwig out. You slowly stand up and try to find your way back to the plane. "Hello!? Is anyone out here?!" You call out. After a minute of walking you see a familiar SUV parked a short ways away and two people standing outside of it. "HEY!" You shout as you run towards them. Agent Ward and Agent May were standing outside and heard your call.

"_?!" Ward shouts. As you approach he recognizes your face and runs towards you. "_! What happened to you?!" He asks.

"I got pulled under the concrete!" You shout in reply. "After that, I have NO fucking clue. I woke up on the ground." Just then you noticed that ward had a bandage on his head. "What's with the marshmallow?" You ask as you point to it.

"Uh well, apparently there was something still left around here that we had to wrangle."

"Wrangle? You mean like capture?"

"Some creature that came through the dimensional rifts that were created during the convergence."

"And you send me out here with THAT wandering around?!" You shout. "I could have been gobbled up!"

"Well clearly, you weren't!" He replies.

"Stop it, both of you!" Agent May yells as she walks towards both of you. "_, where have you been the past few hours?" She asks.

"I told you, I don't know! I blacked out and I can't remember a thing after that." You reply, frustrated by the whole situation. Perhaps S.H.I.E.L.D. sent you out here to get gobbled up by whatever was running around. You certainly wouldn't run it past them.

"We should get you back on the plane and make sure you're ok." Ward says as he attempts to pat your shoulder. Suddenly a red shockwave blasts him straight on his duff. You back up in terror from what just happened as Agent May pulls her gun on you.

"What did you just do _?" She asks.

"I DON'T KNOW!" You shout as tears begin to run down your face. Strength from Centipede was one thing. This was something entirely different and it scared you. You didn't mean to hurt Ward. It just happened and he wasn't even showing any form of hostility. "Ward!" You shout. "Are you ok?" Ward staggers to his feet.

"May, put your gun down. She didn't mean to do it." He said.

"She injured you, regardless of intent or control, she is a threat."

"May, put the gun down." Said Coulson through her earwig. May hesitated but kept her gun on you. "May. Put the gun down." He said again. May slowly lowered her weapon and placed it into its holster. "Bring _ inside so we can see what's going on."

"Coulson wants you inside right away." Agent May says. Later inside, Fitz and Simmons examine you, carefully, in an attempt to find out what happened.

"Well, what's the news?" Coulson asks as he watches the two work.

"I really wish this was more private." You say. "I feel like a freak show."

"It's extraordinary." Fitz says.

"She appears to have a quantum field generator flowing within her." Simmons finishes.

"And just what is that?" You ask. "How did it make me do that thing to Ward and how did it get there?"

"It could be possible that it was defending itself." Ward says, walking into the room.

"Damn it! You too?" You ask with frustration, feeling now like the main attraction at a science fair.

"Try not to lose your temper, _." Simmons says. "We don't know if that will cause a reaction with whatever's inside you.

"Then can you PLEASE make them leave?" You protest. They all look at Coulson who thinks for a moment before nodding his head.

"Come on people. Let's let them do their job." Coulson said as he led everyone out of the room. Later still, the brilliant duo had not found the answers you were looking for. You had since fallen asleep and they had left the room to tell what findings they did find to the rest of the team. As you sleep, you have strange dreams. Not that your dreams are already strange, but these were a little different. You would see something and then forget you ever saw it as something else would take its place. Your past, your present, your dreams, your feelings. All passing in front of you, almost like when people's lives flash before their eyes before they die or have a traumatic experience. It's a little frightening when in all of those flashes they are all consumed by darkness as if they had been extinguished. All of a sudden, a new vision appears. You see a woman with long brown hair. The same thing that happened to you and Agent Ward happened to her and a British police officer. You could see her memories as if they you're your own. Fragments stuck in your mind as the scenes flash by. The Aether. The Dark Elves. The convergence. Stuff you barely knew about or never knew are yours to know. Then a new vision appears. You see the S.H.I.E.L.D. plane get shot down from the sky, taking everyone, the people who had taken you in, with it. Suddenly, a voice, the same voice from before rings out again only this time, in English.

"Give it back, Child."


	3. Chapter 3

Your body jolts awake; eyes wide and fearful. You quickly jump out of the bed, and run out of the room. You run towards the cars and once you reach the wall, press the hatch door button, opening the bay door.

"You have absolutely no clue what's inside _?" Agent Ward asked as Fitz and Simmons gave their debriefing.

"Well we sort of know what it is," Simmons replied.

"But how it got in there and how it has so much power is beyond the both of us." Fitz said, finishing his partner's sentence.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to get it out of her before,"

"The cargo door is open!" Agent May shouted as the alarm went off.

"Put it on screen!" Coulson shouted as Agent May pulled the surveillance footage from the cargo bay onto the main screen. Everyone watched in confusion as you stand at the bay door, quickly trying to slip into a parachute. "Stay here!" He shouts as he runs out of the room, towards the cargo bay. You quickly shimmy into the parachute harness and tighten it to your body.

"_! Stop!" Coulson shouts as he runs down the spiral staircase. "What are you doing?!" You look back, at him and frown.

"Doing what I must to ensure the safety of my fellow teammates." You reply with a grim look.

"Don't do this [Name]!" He shouts. "You don't want to do this!" Your eyes begin to tear as you smile grimly.

"I'm sorry Phil." You say and then jump, letting the motion carry you out of the plane and out into the frigid air.

"[Name]!" He screams as you begin your descent.

"I'm sorry guys." You think to yourself. "I'm just trying to protect you. At least when I land, there will be land to actually land on." You didn't know exactly where you would be landing or even what country, continent, or island you would be in but it didn't matter. Your vision told you that if you stayed on the plane, everyone would die. Simple as that. Better to trust the strange new power than to ignore it.

"Where are we?!" Coulson shouted as he ran back into the conference room.

"Just above Ireland airspace." Agent May replied.

"Sky, help Agent May pinpoint where _will land." Coulson said as he browsed a popup map of Ireland.

"Why would she jump?" Agent Ward asked as May closed the cargo door. "Why would she jump?!"

"We don't know!" Coulson replied. "But when we find her and bring her back, we're going to make sure she doesn't do that again. Sky, I need permission from the Irish Government to land. Tell them whatever they want to know. We have to retrieve _."

"Sir, she jumped out of the plain." Fits said.

"How do you know she wasn't trying to abandon us?" Simmons replied.

"I don't know." Coulson said. "But _ is one of us and we need to find her. Regardless of the reason she jumped."

Meanwhile, you hang by your parachute several feet from the ground. "Damn trees!" You shout. You carefully begin to undo the harness and then promptly fall to the ground with a thud, a shriek escaping your lips as you descend. "Ow. . ." You groan. You slowly stand up and move your left shoulder till it makes a loud popping noise. "Wasn't dislocated, but at least it feels better." You say as you look around. Nothing but towering trees surrounded you. "Trees. Had to land in trees, didn't I?" You gripe as you walk in a random direction. Didn't really have a plan past jumping out of the plane. "Well, I WAS hoping I'd get some kind of psychic premonition but I guess not. Thanks a lot." You think as you continue to tromp through the thick woods and patches of frozen snow. "Of course, there had to be snow." You think. "That's just perfect. Well, I guess I could quote movies till I find something of interest." You say. You continue to walk through the woods, whilst reciting The Mummy, line by line in hopes of keeping yourself occupied for a little while.

Meanwhile, Agent Coulson's team has landed in Ireland and has begun their search for you. Not only that, but several other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have been assigned to help. "We're going to sweep the area 5 miles from here." Agent Coulson said as he pointed to a location on the map placed on the table. "Locals say they spotted a parachute fall somewhere in the woods here."

"When we find _, we do not shoot. She's one of us. Non-lethals only." Agent Ward chimed in. "She's currently got some foreign power living inside her and we don't know how it or she will react to us or anyone around her. Be very cautious when approaching her."

"Alright. You all have your orders. Move out!" Coulson said, signaling for everyone to begin the search. Coulson wiped away a bead of sweat from his brow and sighed.

"They'll find her, Sir." Agent Ward said as he leaned on the table, his finger tracing a river on the map. "She couldn't have gotten far."

"I know." He replied. "It's just that this is all my fault. "I sent her out on that mission. I even knew the risks involved. Little did I know that the risk I knew about was nothing compared to what happened.

"Hey." Agent Ward said, straightening himself. "You sent _ out there to see her in serious combat with that thing, knowing full well she would handle it with ease. You're intentions were good."

"But misguided. I only did that because S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't trust her any more than they trust Sky. As far as my bosses are concerned, they would rather see her dead on a slab, her brain in a jar to be studied. It's my fault this happened. I never should have sent her out there." Agent Coulson's thoughts went to the day where you were first taken into his team.

"I understand the risks but I know that Codename: _ will do a fine job and be an excellent S.H.I.E.L.D. agent." Coulson said as he started at a wraparound monitor.

"Having a Centipede lab rat running around S.H.I.E.L.D. is more than just a risk. It's idiotic." Said the silhouette of a woman. The whole screen was filled with silhouettes of men and women. The ass-faced leaders of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What if they sent her here as a spy?" The silhouette of a man asked. "They could have sent her here to break us apart."

"By using the destruction of their base of operations as a cover? Even I wouldn't use such a tactic. It must have set them back months. She did us a favor."

"She is a lab rat. A pawn of Centipede and she needs to be under strict observation." Said another silhouette of a man.

"You mean you want me to keep her in a cell and torture her until the truth comes out?" Agent Coulson asked. "That's not how I work. You're right. The whole situation is a sketchy at best, but I believe that _ is a good person and will help us. I don't think she was ever with Centipede's ideals or plans other than a lab rat."

"Somebody say lab rat?" Agent Coulson turned around and the people on the screen looked behind him to see you walk into the room, escorted by Agent May and Agent Ward.

"Ah, _." Agent Coulson said with a smile. "They haven't been rough on you, have they?"

"Nope. I'm ok. I'm pretty sure I could handle myself even if they did." You say. You look behind him to see the screen of people. "Who are they? You ask as you walk towards the screen." Why are all of them blacked out? Are those the heads of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Yes. That would be them." Agent Coulson replied. You quickly look at the screen with a very serious face. Your eyes narrow and your nose wrinkles a little as you say.

"You guys suck dick sandwiches." Everyone in the room gasps as Agent May grabs you and begins to pull you out of the room.

"I'm so sorry about that." Agent Coulson said to the screen. "She's hasn't been briefed on anything yet and she's just nervous about being here."

"Don't suck up to them! You know it's the truth! HEY!?" You shout as Agent May muffles your mouth with her hand as she cricks your arm behind your back in a very uncomfortable way. Agent Ward grabs hold of your other arm and helps Agent May escort you away. Coulson's mind travels back to reality with a deep and long exhale.

"She was right, ya know?" He said. "About the heads of S.H.I.E.L.D. They really do suck dick sandwiches." He chuckled a little and then went back to his work. 3 hours and two and a half movies later, you were still no closer to civilization. In fact, you were most definitely lost.

"Damn it. I'm just going in circles. This is bullshit." You say as you swat a low tree branch out of your way. "And I lost my place. Come on, where was I? Oh, right! 'Do you know what the hardest part of being a king is? Doing what's right. No matter what'." You continue your conversation as King Candy and Wreck-It Ralph as you continue to walk through the trees. The tree line was beginning to clear and now you could see somewhat where you were. You're on a large hill and can see down below to the thick forest you just tromped through. The grey clouds tower above you as they began to drop a light snow. Your breath, ice cold and nose beet red, you zip up your leather jacket and breathe into your hands to warm them. "What a day to wear Docs." You say as you look over the horizon. "I don't see a town anywhere. I think I'm in trouble." You say. Suddenly the bushes behind you rustle. You quickly turn around and move your hand over your holster, ready to disengage the WRS and pull out your weapon if need be. "Who's there?" You say as you quickly scan over the bushes. You bend down quickly and make a small snowball. "I won't ask again!" You shout as you stand back up. The bushes rustle again and when they do, you throw the snowball, hitting the rustling bushes. Suddenly something jumps out, causing you to disengage the WRS strap on your holster and pull out your gun. You aim it at the bushes just as a doe runs off to your right. You follow the doe until your brain recognizes that it's just an animal. You lower your gun and place it back into your holster. "Damn it." You sigh. "That was freaky." You say as you continue to walk ahead. "I'd better keep my guard up a little better." Suddenly, someone walks out from behind a tree, right in front of you.

Time, it seemed, had slowed down as he walked out from his hiding spot. Your mind couldn't comprehend what was happening. He wore beautiful light and dark armor and a black mantle that draped over his shoulders and down his back. His chest plate had an 8 point star pressed into the middle of it and he made not a sound in the snow as he walked out into the open. He wore a black headpiece that framed his pale face and pointy ears. His hair was whiter than the snow around you and his eyes were blue, while the whites were blacker than the night sky. You back up as fast as you can, almost tripping on a slippery mound of snow as you do. You can see your breath pour out of your mouth like the smokestack on a train as he walks towards you.

"Who are you?" You stutter. He says not a word as he walks towards you. "Answer me!" You hesitantly shout. A strong wind blows through the area, causing you to slip on the snow and fall straight to your bum. He calmly walks towards you, his strangely colored eyes never leaving you. "Please don't let this be the end of me." You think as he stands now only a few feet away from you.

"You have taken something, Child." He says. His voice strikes a nerve in your heart. You've heard it before. It was the same voice from your vision and possibly the same foreign voice you heard when you were under the walkway in England. Suddenly, those words trigger something in your mind. It feels as if you have heard those words before. Your eyes widen with fear as you see this man from someone else's eyes. Paralyzed by fear and not knowing what else to do, you do what you haven't done in a long time.

Scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Your scream echoed through the area, catching the ears of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that searched for you. They might not be able to pinpoint where exactly you were from your scream, but that's where their quantum field generator detector thingamabobs that we all know they have come into play. When they get close enough, the device will register you nearby and will lead them right to you.

"This is it, isn't it?" You ask yourself. "I'm gonna die, aren't I?" The strange man kneeled down one knee, resting his right arm on said knee and taking his other arm, stroked your face. You flinch a little as he does this but mutter not a sound.

"Now be good Mortal and let me have what is mine." He says as he places his hand on your shoulder. Suddenly, what happened between you and Agent Ward happens again. The red shockwave sends the both of you back. You slide a few feet back in the snow as he is sent flying into a tree trunk several feet away. Your eyes widen as you realize what just happened. This was bigger than the last time. The last time it only pushed Ward to his ass and didn't affect you at all. This time the both of you went flying, him more than you. Not wanting him to think you attacked, you quickly begin to apologize.

"I'm so sorry!" You say as you shift to your knees. "I didn't do it, really! It just happens and I can't control it. I'm so sorry." He stood up, seemingly unharmed by what just happened and stood there staring at you. It seemed as if he wasn't quite sure what to do. "Why's he just standing there?" You ask yourself. "Did he not expect what happened?" You slowly stand up, making sure not to make any sudden moves. "I didn't do it." You say. He snaps back to reality and stares at you intently.

"Who are you Mortal?" He asks, his voice unwavered by what happened.

"_-_. Codename: _." You stutter, not quite sure what angle he was taking by this.

"Do you know what rests inside you, Codename: _?" He asks again. Your eyes widen from his question.

"You mean you know what's happening to me?" You ask. "You'd better start talking!" His eyes narrowed slightly at your demand. "Uh oh. . ." You think. He walks towards you, slightly faster than before. You move back only one step as he reaches within arm's reach.

"You should mind your tongue, _." He says with a hint of intimidation.

"Who are you?" You ask him as his eyes stare deeply into yours. It might have been an attempt to intimidate you but you were already intimidated.

"I am Malekith." He replies. "The last of the Dark Elves." Your eyes widen with shock when his name leaves his lips. Malekith. THE Malekith. Bringer of darkness from the file you read in Coulson's office. Supposedly, the god of thunder took care of him. Guess he didn't do such a good job. You take a good look at his pale white skin. Flawless and beautiful. Not like what you saw from the quickly collected footage. How did you not recognize him sooner? Granted, there was VERY little footage and it was of very poor cell phone quality, so you can't quite blame yourself. He continues to stare at you, knowing full well he can't even lay a hostile finger in you. Suddenly, several footsteps could be heard, tromping through the landscape. The two of you look over to see five S.H.I.E.L.D. agents run into the situation.

"Codename: _!" One of them shouts. Malekith positions himself between you and the agents and stands firm, arms crossed and not about to move anytime soon.

"What are you doing?!" You shout at Malekith.

"You cannot go with them." He replies. "I will not allow it. I cannot risk them finding a way to extract the Aether from you before I do."

"Step away from the woman!" Shouts the same Agent. The agents began to point their weapons at Malekith, knowing full well the situation was bad.

"The Aether? What the hell is that? Is that what's causing the crazy anti-touching?" You ask.

"This child is mine and you will not take her with you." He said to the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, completely ignoring your questions. "You could not even begin to comprehend the power that flows within her veins."

"Step away from the woman or we will open fire." Another agent said as he motioned for the others to circle the two of you. Your head begins to track the several agents that surround you.

"_." Malekith says as he looks back at you out of the corner of his left eye. "You have something I want. I have something you want. Come with me and I will tell you everything you wish to know."

"And if I don't?" You ask.

"Then I have no choice but to let them take you. I cannot take you by force. The Aether forbids it." He looks at you with a very different look in his eye. You can almost see all the angst in the world within the one eye he looks at you with. "What will you choose?" You swear you've seen that look before somewhere. Not from him, but from someone else. But who? And why did you think of it now? But now was not the time to think of such things. You look at the agents and then back at Malekith.

"How fast can you run?" You ask as you lift your right hand slightly.

"Much faster than you can Mortal." He replies as he, too, looks at the agents. You think for only a moment and then disengage the WRS strap on your holster. You pull your M&P 40 Pro out as fast as you can and then, without the use of ironsights, blindly shoot at one of the agents, wounding him in the right shoulder. Quickly, you turn tail and run in the opposite direction.

"We'll see about that!" You shout as you book it through the trees. Malekith turns and runs in the same direction just as the agents open fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Shots rang past Malekith, one nearly nicking him in the left ear as he leaped over bushes and weaved through the tree line. He could run faster, no doubt about that, but the fact that he was trying to find you slowed his progress. "Mortal!" He shouted. "Where are you?!"

"Over here!" You shout back. His eyes widen a little. Your voice was far in the distance. How could you have gotten that far so quickly? Malekith quickened his pace and began to approach you as you ran through the woods. "I though you said you ran faster than me?" You puff as you run.

"I did not anticipate you to run away so quickly." He replied, now keeping up with you. "How is she able to run so quickly?" He asked himself. "No mortal can run like this."

"Where are we going?" You ask as you keep running. "Yea, we can outrun them but who knows what they will send our way?" Malekith thinks only for a second and then grabs your left wrist.

"Try to keep up." He says as he turns to the left, almost ripping your arm out. You shriek a little but quickly turn tail and run with him. He's now running much quicker than he was and it's becoming difficult to keep up. Granted, the device you wear does make you faster, but clearly not as fast as a dark elf. After about a minute of leg wrenching running he stops in a clearing. Panting heavily, you place your hands on your knees and attempt to catch your breath.

"Why did we stop?" You ask. "I know I'm kinda out of breath but I can keep going." Malekith walked into the middle of the clearing and began to brush away the snow with his foot. "What are you doing?" You ask. He kneels and begins to brush the snow away by hand. You walk over to him and peek over his shoulder. There are markings burned into the ground. It looks kinda like the ones that are found after Thor appears on earth but the markings and the styling are very different.

"You should sit down and regain your strength." Malekith says as he continues his work.

"I'm fine, really." You say. "I can do a lot more than just run fast, ya know?" Malekith stood up and brushed the snow and dirt from his hands. "Was that always there?" You ask, pointing to the intricate scorch mark in the ground.

"No." He replied. He grabbed your hand and began to pull you towards the middle.

"Whoa!" You shout, yanking your hand from his. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"We must leave quickly before they find us." He replies over his shoulder, his body never moving from when you pulled away.

"Leave? Where?! I'm not going anywhere. I need to go find Agent Coulson and try and explain everything to him. He'll understand."

"Understand what Mortal?" Malekith asks. He turns his body and begins to walk towards you. "You have stumbled upon a power no one on this planet could ever comprehend. I find you all alone with no means of contacting your allies. You wounded one of your own, running away afterwards. What makes you think that they will ever understand?"

"You don't know Phil." You retort in defense. "He understands things more than you'll ever know."

"And how do you think he will react when he discovers that I am alive? How will he react when he locks you away in a cell because they cannot understand the power of the Aether? How then, will he react when I come to claim it?"

"He'll protect me!" You shout back.

"He will protect the Aether, Mortal!" Suddenly your fist rises straight up and pummels Malekith in the jaw, sending him off his feet and then down to the ground with a thump, snow flying everywhere from the impact. Malekith looked up at you in shock, surprised that such a powerful punch came from such a small human.

"The name's _. Codename: _! It would do you good to remember that." You say, fists clenched tightly from anger. "You don't know how Coulson will react. Neither do I. But I do know he'll do the right thing." Malekith stood up, massaging his lower jaw. Though he wouldn't tell you, there was the distinct taste of blood in his mouth. A taste, all too familiar to him. "Don't pretend you know everything. You may know a lot, but you know nothing about me or Coulson or any of the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"You are right." He says. "I know nothing of the people you speak of. But I do know of human behavior. Do you know what humans do when they encounter something they do not understand? They become frightened. They shun what the wish not to believe in. They will not welcome you back like the friend you think they are. They will shun you. They will lock you away like a beast until they understand what you are or until you die. It is a simple as that."

"I'm not an animal." You reply. "Let's get that straight."

"You cannot deny what I am saying _. You know it be true." He says, his blue and black eyes, piercing your [Insert color] eyes. Your eyes remain unwavered until those words reach the outside. Your eyes lower, your shoulders sag and your heart sinks as you know that they won't understand. Hell, you don't even understand what's going on. You sigh and raise your eyes to meet his. "Where are we going?" Malekith turned and walked towards the scorch marks again. He kneeled down and placed his hands in the middle.

"Come here _. " He calls. You walk towards him and stand next to him. "Take hold." He says. You reach out your hand and grab his black mantle and cling to it. Suddenly the pattern, now beginning to disappear by falling snow, begins to shine a brilliant blue. The winds picked up and begin to swirl around the two of you, carrying snow and debris into the air. The swirling wind muffled the sound of footsteps that approached. Several agents, minus the one you shot and another who stayed behind to help him, began to close in on your location and quickly stopped as they saw the two of you begin to levitate in the air. You look up at the movement and managed to see the agents on the ground before everything went completely black. The agents witnessed you and Malekith rise in the air and then disappear in a brilliant black light, taking with it snow, debris and the mark that caused it all. The agents stood there, dumbfounded by what they saw. One of them pressed a button on his earwig, turning it back on and began to speak.

"Get me Agent Coulson." He said. "Codename: _ is rogue." The black light quickly disappeared, revealing another landscape. Snow and debris fell to the ground as the winds died, allowing you full view of your new scenery. Barren and black. The ground was black, the rocks were black. Even the sky was a dismal mixture of yellow and grey, complimented by, you guessed it, black clouds. Malekith stood to his feet, noticing you were still clutching his mantle. You quickly remember the fabric in your hands and immediately let go. Luckily for you, there weren't any wrinkles in it, but it was a heavy fabric. Almost like thick cotton but different. You sink your Docs into the black sand beneath them and wrinkle your nose at the environment.

"What is this dump?" You ask.

"My home." Malekith replies as he walks a few steps forward. Your face turns beet red, realizing the rudeness of your question. He looks around for a bit and then turns to you. "We appear to be in the north." He says.

"And how can you tell that?" You ask in reply. A sudden wind kicks up, carrying sand and dust and then quickly dies back down.

"Would you still recognize the layout of your home, even if it had burned?" He asked. Ouch. Mentions and thoughts of your home were not pleasant.

"I suppose so." You say. "As long as you remember the layout, you can know where you are, even if the house is long gone. You can see it in your mind."

"Good. You have a head on your shoulders, _. You will need it." He replied. Wait, was that a compliment? Nah! Couldn't be. You brush it aside and look around.

"Where are we supposed to go?" You ask.

"Earth already knows of my return and soon Asgard will follow. We should stay here until I find a better place."

"But what makes you think they won't know where we are?" You ask.

"The Asgardians have their own means of travel from one place to another, but they know nothing of the means of travel I hold. Even I do not know the extent of what it can do. They will not find us here. Not immediately at the least."

"How does he not know what this thing can do?" You ask yourself as you look at the markings beneath your feet. "He just used it to take us from one place to another and didn't even have to open the operating manual for instructions."

"We should move on." Malekith said, interrupting your train of though. "There should be a small cave north of here. We can come back to the circle tomorrow when we have rested." You nod your head in reply and quickly run to his side. You didn't know what was here or if something might pull you under the sand. The two of you walked in silence for about 20 minutes before speaking.

"So, how do you not know what the circle is?" You ask. "You seem to know how to use it just fine."

"Some humans use magic, but do not know what it is either." He replied. "The circle was next to me when I awoke."

"How did you awaken?" You ask as the two of you make your way up a sand dune. "I mean, I know that some serious shit happened to you before they teleported you off Earth, but what exactly happened after the fact?" Malekith walked down the dune with ease, pondering how to answer your question while all you did was tumble down, head over heels.

"Your legs are weak in this terrain." He said as he looked at you, just a few feet away. "Just like in the cold, white powder on Earth."

"It's called snow." You say as you stand up and brush yourself off. "And no, I'm not like Legolas here, able to walk on top of it all." You glare. "Don't think my clumsy feet will get you out of answering my question." You say.

"Perhaps later." Malekith replies as he continues to walk.

"Hey! You shout as you run to catch up. "That's some bullshit right there!" The two of you walk through the terrain, night falling as you shout obscenities at the dark elf, knowing full well you would have to get used to traveling with him. "Some bullshit indeed." You huff at the thought.


	6. Chapter 6

p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Tell me, dammit!" You shout as you tromp through the sand. Another 15 minutes of shuffling through the onyx terrain has done nothing but piss you off. Malekith continues to stay silent about what he knows and you are not a patient person. "WILL YOU TELL ME ALREADY-" Your scream is interrupted by walking into Malekith's back. Lucky for you he found it amusing, though he would never tell you. You rub your nose in pain and look around him. "What?!" You shout. There's some kind of structure half buried in the sand. It was solid black and had taken much wear and tear. "What's that?" You ask./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Something I have not seen in a long time." He said as he walked up to the structure and pressed his hand against it. A flood of memories flowing through his mind like the river rapids./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Is this an old building?" You ask./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Yes. The likes of I have not seen since the start of the war. Then the sands buried what was left."/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Must have been uncovered by the winds." You say as you walk towards it. "I don't see your cave but this looks like it might do. We're kinda far from the circle anyways." You walk into the partially covered building while Malekith stands outside, running his hand along the sanded exterior. Oh, the bittersweet memories these walls held for him. The good old days when his people prospered under his reign. When his civilization was at its peak. Before the war. Before the light. Malekith's blank face saddened as the sides of his mouth fell and his eyes sank. It was indeed a cold memory and it saddened him, knowing that he alone had let his people down. He alone let them fall. Malekith straightened his back and walked into the building. You were already brushing the sand off your body. "It's getting dark real quick like." You say, looking out a hole in the wall. "I don't know how good your night vision is but mine isn't too good." Malekith looks at you with dissatisfied look. "Fine! But if I trip over you in the middle of the night, that's YOUR fault!" You quickly sit down in a corner of the room that no sand would get kicked in and huddle up by yourself. It was getting cold after all. Your coat may be thermal-lined but that doesn't mean the rest of you is. Malekith sits himself down in another corner, free from sand and faces the wall adjacent to him. It was clear this time that he was deep in thought. Not that you'd care though. You had your own thoughts./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""emI don't want to believe Malekith when he says S.H.I.E.L.D. will hate me, but I can't help but think it's true./em" You think. "emIt took me so long to gain the trust I have amongst my team members and even then, there's not enough trust. May pulled the guns out at the first sign of trouble. But I guess I can't blame her. You don't piss off the Cavalry after all. I'm so glad she's not here to hear that one./em" You chuckle a little inside in hopes of making your situation brighter, but it doesn't help. Meanwhile, Malekith is having thoughts of his own./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Iem do not understand how the Aether chose that mortal over me/em." He thought in his native tongue. "emI see that she is faster and she can hit harder than most, but never before have I seen a human hit as hard as she does./em" He rubbed his jaw slightly as he though of the punch she delivered just a short time ago. "emEven with my extensive knowledge of the humans this has me turned completely on my head, but for now it does not matter. The Aether will claim her soon enough and then it will be mine for the taking once again. Darkness will fall eternally once more./em" The night passed by quickly for you and Malekith and soon enough, daylight allowed you to see again./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Don't look, I have to piss!" You shout to Malekith. You've made him stay in the building while you go around to the other side and do your business./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Is this necessary?" He asks./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""YES!" You scream back. "I'm not letting you see me do anything! NO PEEKING!" He sighs slightly and looks around in the building. There is sand everywhere but some things are piercing out of it. A few chair legs and a chair back. "Ok, I'm done!" You say as you walk back in. "I really don't want to take a shit in the sand so I hope we find a bathroom soon." You notice that Malekith is staring at the small indoor dune and you go over to investigate. You brush away some of the sand and find a small box. You pull the box out and then open it. There's an item wrapped in cloth inside. Malekith looks over your shoulder as you pull away the cloth, revealing a familiar shaped instrument. "An ocarina!" You shout as you pull out the white clay instrument./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""That is a kleimfal." Malekith said as you puffed air into its opening./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Well WE call it an ocarina." You say as you finger the holes. "It looks brand new. Someone must have taken good care of it."/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""We should leave this place soon _. It is not wise to stay in one place for too long." He says. You bring the ocarina up to your lips and begin to blow into it, carefully maneuvering your fingers over the holes. Malekith turned around as he heard the music emanating from the small instrument. He stood there, a flood of memories running through his mind as you played a random tune. It was a sound he had not heard in so long and though the song you play is a simple one, it doesn't take away from the beauty of it. When done you pull the ocarina away and sigh./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I haven't played one of these in awhile. I think I've lost my touch." You say as you place the ocarina back into the cloth wrapping and place it back into the box you found it in. "You're right. We should get going. Where, I dunno, but I'm sure you have a plan of some kind. Right Legolas?" You ask. Malekith blinks, bringing himself back and watches you leave the shambled building./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Yes, of course." He replies, following you out./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""So where to?" You ask as you look around. Malekith looks around the landscape for a moment, taking in the sight and sounds./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""We should head back to the circle." He replies. "I no longer feel safe here."/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Why's that?" You ask./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I hear and feel something unpleasant in the distance." You widen your eyes, wondering what he could possibly talking about./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Asgard?" You ask./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Possibly." He replies. He begins to walk back the way you both came from as you walk behind him, his pace quicker than it was last night./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""So now are you gonna tell me what happened to you?" You ask. "I haven't forgotten our little conversation last night." Malekith looks back at you out the corner of his eye and then back on the horizon./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Perhaps you can tell me how such a small human can hit as hard as you do?" He says, rerouting the question./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Hey! No dancing around my question!" You shout./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""If you tell me what I want to know, maybe I will tell you what you want to know." He says as he walks up a dune./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Well, it was all Centipede's doing" You say as you follow suit up the dune. "This organization, you see. They offered to make me healthy and strong. I was a pretty frail thing while growing up and was never really able to do much. They offered to make me strong and I agreed to to it." Malekith looked back towards you briefly as you spoke, absorbing everything you were saying. "They ended up attaching this device to my spine and it channels this weird fluid through my body, giving me the strength I have now. Shortly after my procedure, S.H.I.E.L.D. found me and that's pretty much the gist of it." Malekith stopped and turned towards you./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""May I see this device?" He asks./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Yeah sure, I suppose." You reply as you pull your jacket to your elbows and loosen your tie. Malekith walks over to you and pulls down your collar, revealing part of a metal spine protruding at the top of your neck. The rest was embedded in the skin, trailing down your existing vertebrae. At the top, Malekith could see the orange fluid coursing through the machine, mixing it with your spinal fluid./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Intriguing." He mutters as he pulls down your collar a bit more. He runs his delicate hand over the embedded device, sending a shrill chill down your back. You shudder at the sensation, causing him to lift his hand away. "Now is not the time but when time permits us, I would like for you to remove your garment so I can see the extent of the work done to you."/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude." You retort as you pull your jacket back up to your shoulders. "That's some private stuff you're asking to see."/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""It is nothing I have not seen before." He replies as he begins to walk again./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Are you implying you've seen me naked before?" You shout as you tighten your tie and begin following again./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""No, not you, _." He replies. You let out a sigh of relief./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Good, because if you did, we were gonna have some problems. Now, are you going to tell me what happened to you?" Malekith kept walking and seemed to be ignoring you once again. "Hey, listen here albino! If you don't tell me what happened, you're gonna have a real problem on your hands."/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I am trying to think." He replies coldly as he scans the horizon./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What? Are we lost?" You ask as you look around./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""No, we are not, but something is off."/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What is is with men and asking for directions?" You quote. Malekith stops and then turns his head to the right. "What is it? Do you hear something?"/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Voices. In the distance." He says. "We must hurry back to the circle." He says as he grabs your wrist and begins to run. He jerks your arm from the action, but you quickly keep pace./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""What is it?" You ask. "What do you hear?" Malekith quickens the pace a little as he tightens his grip on your wrist./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I do not know for sure and I wish not to take any risks. The sooner we leave here, the better."/p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Was it Asgard? Do you think they sent someone?" You inquire./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Possible. The sooner we leave, the better." Suddenly a bright light, not unlike the light that took you and Malekith, beams down from the heavens blocking your path. Malekith quickly stops, causing you to run smack dab into his back again. His body doesn't even waver as he stares at the multicolored light. When the light vanishes, it leaves behind a familiar scorch mark and a woman with long brown locks, clad in shining armor. Sword already drawn and shield arm ready, she stares down Malekith with a ferocious glare./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""That's an Asgardian, isn't it?" You mutter as you hide behind the elf./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Yes." He replies as he draws his sword from its scabbard./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Malekith, hand over the Midgardian, Codename _ and come peacefully." She demands./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""Which one are you?" He asks./p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;" /p  
p style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); color: #242626; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px;""I am not surprised you do not remember me." She replies. "I am Lady Sif of Asgard. Now hand over the Midgardian woman and come with me. If you refuse, you will taste the edge of my blade."Malekith stares down Sif as he lets go of your wrist, ready to protect what he wants. His eyes glare deeply into her brown ones as the two grips their weapons of choice tightly, ready to engage one another./p 


End file.
